L&O UK: Control?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: A young man is dead. Was it suicide? Murder? With pressure on for results can Natalie, Ronnie and the team find the truth? Are the dead man's family all they appear to be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Law and Order UK. All copyright belongs to Kudos and ITV. Dick King owns original concept. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1

Matt sat in the car, the frigid January air biting through his skin. He was glad of the scarf and gloves Alesha had bought for him at Christmas but all he really wanted was for Ronnie to get back into the car so they could get back to the station. Tracking down Liam Jones was proving to be more difficult than they had been expecting. He just hoped Ronnie got some information from his contact before he died of hypothermia. Turning the car radio on he listened to some inane pop music as he waited.

Xxxxxx

"You know me Dylan." Ronnie stared at the middle aged man. The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow, continuing to serve the customers as Ronnie made a general nuisance of himself. "I ain't going nowhere until you talk to me."

"Sod off. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "I can see that. I'm a busy man too. See, I'm looking for a missing lad. Liam Jones. Nineteen years old, skinny lad. We know he was ere Friday night. Buying lager. We saw him with a gang of lads on the cctv coming out of ere."

"He's over eighteen. I can swell him alcohol. It's legal."

"Yeah, course it is." Ronnie nodded. "But two of the lads with him aren't. One is sixteen years old." The shopkeeper fell silent. "I could make that a whole big deal if I didn't get the information I need."

"Ron!"

"Ow long av we known each other? Ten? Twenty years?"

"I dunno."

"So? Do you know Liam?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I know him by sight. His grandfather, Jim buys his fags ere."

"Oh right. And the other lads."

"Always hanging around. Behaving like pests. Does me ed in."

"Well, lads will be lads. Especially when they can get old of cheep booze underage."

The man served another pensioner. Handing her the lottery ticket he snapped at Ronnie.

"Do one Ron. Leave me out of it." Ronnie nodded. He could see the middle aged shopkeeper was hiding something; he didn't know what.

"See you around." He stepped back, hoping the team would be luckier than he was.

Xxxxx

"Right." Natalie placed her phone back on her desk. This was part of the job she hated. Her boys were around the same age as the victim. She ran a hand over her face, relieved that both boys were safe. She shook her head sadly. There wasn't a moment she didn't worry about them or Ronnie's girls. She had no idea how Liam's family would feel when she broke the news. She prayed she was never in her shoes.

"Sam?" She called out the open office door. Her DI appeared, tugging on his already loose tie.

"Divers pulled a body out the River Thames twenty minutes ago. Forensics are on it now."

"Ah no."

She nodded, for a copper Sam Casey was unbelievably squeamish when it came to the dead. He frowned as Natalie pulled her jacket on.

"They reckon it's gonna be dental to confirm identity but." She shrugged.

"It's Liam."

"Looks like. Cmon, we're going to have to get down there. You can talk to Fiona. Get er to be there when we tell his poor parents. Family liaison." Sam sighed before following her out of the room.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	2. Chapter 2

2

Natalie slammed the car door shut before heading towards the white forensic tent that currently hid the corpse from general view. Sam lagged behind; talking on his mobile he warned the police constable acting as family liaison that bad news was more than likely.

"Joy." Natalie reached the forensic officer as the blonde removed her latex gloves.

"Don't ask me for time or cause of death. Not yet. All I can confirm at the moment is the body is that of an adult human male. I've got to get him back to the lab."

"Who found him?" Sam asked; determined to avoid going anywhere near the corpse. Joy nodded to where two teenagers sat with a young police officer.

"Kids."

"Right, I'll talk to them." Sam decided before heading up to the bench where the youngsters were sat. The girl looked up at him, mascara streaked along her cheeks as she tried to hide the fact she was crying.

"This is DI Sam Casey. He is from Major Incident Unit." The uniform officer spoke. Sam smiled slightly at the girl.

"Yeah, I need to ask you both some questions. Is that ok?" He sat next to the teenage boy as the girl nodded. "What's your names?"

"I'm Tiffany Roberts. This is Dean Smith."

"Ok, how old are you?"

"Fifteen." Tiffany sniffed. "God, I really don't believe this. I really want to go home."

Sam nodded, he knew he couldn't interview her without another adult present. He took her home address. "Dean?"

"Sixteen. We were only going to get some chips. That's all." He took his baseball cap off and put it on again. His Afro hair sticking out in all directions. "My brother is going to go spare."

"Your brother?"

"I lives in his flat. Me mum buggered off with the milkman and your lot put my dad inside."

Sam frowned. He felt sorry for the young lad; knowing that having absentee parents was tough.

"What's his name?"

"Mickey. Michael. We've got a flat on the estate. He was pulled in by you lot when his friend Rose went walkabout a few years back. He hadn't done anything, before you ask but no copper gonna believe him."

"Dean." Tiffany whispered.

"Turned out Rose had gone off with her new boyfriend. How is me telling you what I saw gonna do any good? Coppers never believe us."

Sam sighed. He understood the defensiveness but it wasn't really helping matters.

"That boy has friends and family worried sick. We need to find out who he is and give those that love him some answers. We need to stop this happening again."

"Can we go home? Please?" Tiffany asked, her small frame swamped in a hoodie. Sam nodded. He knew he'd have to talk to the kids again but it was dark and getting late so he asked the uniform officer to take them home.

Xxxx

Ronnie took his glasses off as he dumped the file back on his desk. He hated cases where the victim was a kid. He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of his girls and Natalie's boys. They were around the same age as the victim. The thought made him feel sick.

"Ron?" He looked up to see Angie watching him. "The Guv called. She's on her way back. The body is in transit now."

"Drowning. Poor kid." Joe shook his head.

"We dunno if that's the cause of death at the moment. We dun even have a definite ID."

"No, but." Joe shrugged as Matt made coffee.

"Don't assume anything. Not until we know more details anyway. All we know now is he'd been buying booze and making a general pain of himself. We need to fix no our what happened between the incident at the shop and those kids finding the body in the water." Ronnie took the mug from Matt as the younger man sat down.

"Someone knows what happened to that boy." Matt paused. Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah, we just need to find out who."

Xxxxx

a/N slight cross over with Dr Who - I dint own that either.


	3. Chapter 3

Truth

Natalie drove back to the station in silence. She hated cases like this. It was their job, her duty to take killers off the streets. She had thought it was her duty to take monsters off the street but years of experience and her dad being in prison had changed that. She narrowed her eyes as she thought of her father. The old man had refused to see her since his incarnation- saying she would only bring him trouble. It had been like a knife to the gut but she couldn't do a thing about it. She was a copper, her partner was a copper and unbeknownst to Ronnie his oldest girl wanted to join the police. Her Danny had already looked into joining the Met. That had just alienated her more from her disapproving father.

"Guv?"

"Yeah?" She snapped back to the present as Sam spoke.

"Those kids."

"Play it careful there. Dean and Tiffany are the closest thing we've got to witnesses at the moment."

Sam nodded, he already knew Dean Smith resented the police as a whole but he was still just a kid. He thought of the case the boy had told him about. He hadn't worked on it but recalled the search for the missing blonde has resulted in a happy ending. He just hoped he could gain the teenager's trust.

"He was defensive. Talked about his brother being brought in over a missing girl."

"Well, let's give him reason not to be defensive. A nineteen year old lad is dead. Matt and Ronnie are headed over there to tell his parents. We tread carefully but we find the truth. Then it's up to George and the others to get justice."

"Very black and white."

"Sometimes life is." She sighed, knowing the younger man would never understand.

Xxxxxx

"I hate this." Matt groaned. Ronnie glanced at him as he drove. "Telling the next of kin. Always have but even more so now we've got Cam."

"Now you're a dad?"

"Yeah."

"Don't get better son. We walk in there. Talk to his family . Tell them the truth and we've killed the last big of ope they ad. Their boy ain't never coming ome- and we can't change that. However much we want to." Ronnie sighed. He thought of his own family the day his ex wife had died. The memory of little Lucy staring in shock as Sarah burst into tears broke his heart. He knew exactly how the family of the young man would feel. The shock, anger, denial and disbelief before reality kicked in. Only this time he was the one ending any hope the family had that their son was going to walk in as if nothing had happened.

"Ron?"

"How are we playing this?"

Matt parked the car in front of the block of flats Liam's parents called home. Ronnie sighed. A car alarm sounded in the distance as the drizzle changed to a downpour.

"Liam was no angel. According to Ang, he had six previous arrests. All for stupid things. Causing a nuisance and being a plank. Petty stuff."

"So?"

"His mum; Michelle has been at the end of her tether with him. She's a good person. Single mum, three kids. Liam's younger sister, Sophie is in Lucy's school. Two years above. His brother Peter is training to be a mechanic. Got an apprenticeship in Wandsworth. No trouble from either of them."

"Middle child syndrome?"

"Maybe. His dad has been inside for years. He only got released two months ago. Spencer was released on good behaviour."

Matt shook his head. He felt sorry for the dead boy. At nineteen he had his whole life ahead of him. It just wasn't fair that someone had ended it . He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What was his old man inside for?"

"Drugs. Supplying mostly."

"A link?"

"Could be a motive. Cmon. We can't avoid it forever. I'll tell them. You watch; see if I missed anything."

"Ok." Matt was slightly relieved that Ronnie had pulled rank on this one. He didn't think he would be able to find the right words. Ronnie pulled his collar closer to him before heading out into the rain. Matt sent up a silent prayer for the family; knowing he'd light a candle for them at Mass. Once a Catholic, he thought wryly before following Ronnie into the block of flats.

Xxxxxx

Joe looked up as Angie sat opposite him. She looked exhausted. Joe smiled at her. He was the new boy but he had developed real soft spot for the 'mother hen' of the team.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I just had Joy on the phone. Seems the dental records confirm the identity. It's Liam."

Joe shook his head. He knew the likely outcome was the body was their missing person but he still felt sick at the thought. He picked up his mug

"Coffee?"

"Vodka."

"Sorry, no can do" Joe smiled as his friend looked glumly at the paperwork on her desk. Angie was a desk officer - the researcher that kept the investigations ticking over. The others may well be on the sharp end but it was Angie who had to collate and make sense of the information they found.

"Ang? What's wrong?"

"Liam. Someone had a grudge against a teenager- enough to kill him? It's nuts."

"Gang related?" He handed her the mug of coffee. She shrugged.

"Maybe. But he didn't have any connection to local gangs. He had been nicked - cautioned for stupid stuff. Shoplifting, D&D."

"Drunk and disorderly? His age!"

"He was fifteen then. God, if my Justine was involved in anything like this. It would kill me."

Joe nodded. He knew how much his mum had worried that his older brother would follow his biological dad rather than the man who raised him. She needn't have worried. All three Hawkins kids were ok. He shook his head.

"She's a good kid."

"I bet Liam's mum thought that too. I shouldn't be letting this case get to me. Bit close to home." She sipped her coffee. He watched her for a moment before deciding it was best not to push her. Angie was the glue that held the team together. He didn't want to upset her. Sighing he turned back to the incident board hoping he could find something that would help find Liam's killer.

Xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hope

Ronnie took the mug of tea from the young woman's hand. He recognised her from Lucy's school. It was clear the youngster was no older than fourteen or fifteen years old.

"Thanks luv."

"You're Lucy Brooks dad." She perched on the edge of the sofa next to her mother.

"Yes." Ronnie nodded. "That's right. You know her?"

"Year 8. Nice kid."

"She is. Takes after her mum. Thank God."

Sophie smiled slightly as her mother stared into space. She rested a hand on her mother's arm.

"That's what we always said about our Liam. Takes after Dad."

"Michelle. Where's Peter? Where's your ex husband?"

"I." She shrugged as she looked at Matt. Sophie took a breath.

"My father is not on the scene. We know he's out of prison but he isn't welcome here. Is he Mum?" She turned to Ronnie. "He's a violent man. Liam worships, sorry worshipped him. Peter is out looking for him. I can call him. Tell him to come back?"

"Please luv." Matt smiled as she got to her feet. Michelle frowned.

"DS Brooks. Devlin, you are sure this is my boy? My Liam?"

"Yes." Ronnie spoke calmly. "Yes we are."

"Who did this?" Her voice hardened. Anger lacing her words. "He got in the odd spot of bother but never hurt anyone. Why would anyone want to hurt him?"

"That's what we intend to find out." Matt answered her. Michelle nodded.

"Thank you. For finding him. For telling me what you know." She touched the silver cross at her neck. "My boy. My poor boy."

"Will you be alright?" Matt heard his voice ask. Michelle shook her head.

"Do you have children? DS Devlin?"

"Yes. A boy and a baby on the way." She smiled. "If God forbid anyone hurt them would you be alright? I'll never be alright again. Part of my soul is gone. You don't outlive your kids. It's the wrong order of things."

Ronnie nodded. He agreed with the woman in front of him. Sophie returned quietly sitting next to her mother.

"Peter said he's going to find Dad and then come home. I told him I'd look after you." Michelle squeezed her hand.

"You said your father isn't around." Ronnie started. The teenager nodded.

"He's not. Pete knows where he lives. He said that he should know that Liam is dead." The venom in her voice seemed wrong for such a young girl. Matt nodded. Part of him wondered what the man had done to instil such hate in his daughter.

"We'll leave you in peace."

Ronnie got to his feet as Matt did the same. Michelle folded her arms around her torso as Sophie ushered them to the door. The teenager looked on the verge of tears as they stood in the doorway.

"As soon as we know anymore."

"I know."

"Sophie? When did you last see your father?" Ronnie asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Last week. He wanted to come back. Liam went mad. Proper mental. Said he weren't to show up again. Spencer Jones is trouble. Bad news. It took all the strength my Mum had to get us away from him and now he wanted to come back? Nah."

"Ok luv." Ronnie smiled slightly. "Look after your mother. If he turns up call us. Any time. Yeah?"

"Why?"

"I think we should have a chat wiv im. That's all." Ronnie nodded before walking away. Matt flashed his best charm smile before following his friend.

...

Natalie sat in her office staring at photographs from the crime scene. It seemed absurd that a young man could die in such a way. She glared at the post Mortum photo showing Liam laying on the mortician's slab. Her heart went out to the grieving mother; knowing the woman had to be finding breathing hard when she knew someone had harmed her child.

"What?"

She didn't look up as Angie walked into the office.

"Matt called. Him and Ron are headed over to the CPS. They're going to check out the conditions for Spencer Jones ' release." She explained. Natalie nodded.

"Good behaviour." She looked up. "Ang, didn't Spencer Jones have something to do with your ex?"

"Er, yeah."

Angie looked away.

"Look, Angie. If this is too close to home."

"It's not Guv. Honest. I just want to put this scum in prison. Im fine."

Natalie nodded once more.

"Ok. But no one is going to say anything if you want to be taken off the care."

Angle smiled slightly.

"I know. Thanks."

She paused as Sam stuck his head around the door.

"Joe has an address for the kid that Liam bought booze for. Neil Biggins. Aged 16."

"You make sure there's a responsible adult there. No silly buggers." Natalie watched as he feigned innocence. "I mean it."

"Yes Guv." Sam tugged on his tie, looking like an overgrown schoolboy. Natalie shook her head as he left, wondering just what young Liam had been involved with.

Xxxxxxx

"James." Matt and Ronnie walked into the CPS building carrying take away coffees. "Was the lead prosecutor on the Spencer Jones case." Ronnie explained.

"When was this?"

"Five years ago. You were in hospital at the time."

"Oh. Ok." Matt smiled as he saw Kate and Alesha walk towards him. He blushed, realising his stomach still flipped a little when he saw his wife walk towards him. He had always liked her; from the moment she had joined the CPS but even after three years of marriage and everything they had been through he could still be struck dumb when she suddenly appeared.

"Ladies." Ronnie smiled. "Looking for James."

"His office." Kate smiled, noticing the way Matt still looked at Alesha. She hoped Jake still looked at her the same way after three years of marriage. Ronnie nodded.

"Can I have a word?" Kate slipped between the couple before leaving pair in the corridor. "It's Jake's birthday at the end of the month and I want to do something special."

"Ow old is he?"

"Forty." She smiled. "He'll kill me for telling you. Anyway surprise party. At the White Hart on the 30th. Ok? I was just telling Alesha."

"I'll keep stchum." He smiled as James appeared.

"More party planning?"

"Keep your voice down!" Kate hissed before leaving the room. Ronnie shook his head, he adored Kathryn Barker; the whole team did but he had a feeling Jake wasn't going to have the surprise she was hoping for.

"James."

"Spencer was jailed for producing one of the biggest cannabis farms the country had seen. Also for GBH. He beat PC Sharyn Davies to a pulp. Left her for dead."

"I remember the case, James. How did he get out on good behaviour?"

James sighed. His whole frame tense as he thought of the weedy man. He had learned that appearances were deceptive. "I have no idea. Maybe prison worked? Maybe he was successfully rehabilitated to come back into society."

"And I'm the Queen of Sheba."

James smirked.

"You think he's the link? That his son was murdered by one of his enemies. Bit Shakespearian, isn't it?"

Ronnie shrugged.

"Is it? You're the clever one, James. You tell me."

"If I was a police officer, like you I'd talk to him."

Ronnie nodded. "Yeah, I think I will." He paused as his mobile began ringing. "Joy! Light of my life." Frowning he listened as the pathologist spoke. "Thanks for letting me know. Yeah, yeah. I'll speak to them. Cheers." He ended the call.

"What?" Matt and Alesha joined them in the office.

"Joy said the lad didn't drown. He hit the water after he was killed."

"So? Someone dumped him in the River." Alesha frowned. "Why?"

"Dunno luv." Ronnie answered. "Cause of death is a fractured spine. At C2. Someone broke the kid's neck."

"Shit. That takes some force." Matt shook his head. "Someone seriously disliked Liam."

Ronnie nodded.

"Or his Dad."

"Three months before Spencer went to prison his girlfriend was found dead with similar injuries. She'd threatened to go to the police with what she knew about the drug production." James explained. "Police couldn't pin it on him, they've tried."

"Time we spoke to Liam's dad." Matt sighed; thinking of the teenage girl they had met earlier. Alesha sighed as she watched both police officers leave the room.

Xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos Theory

Matt looked across the room as the weedy man glared at them. It was clear Spencer had a healthy distrust of the police. Matt could see there was no way the man across the room from him was going to willingly tell them anything. Ronnie frowned.

"I wanna see my boy." Spencer growled. His whole body radiated anger. The veins in his neck threatened to pop out.

"I'm sorry." Ronnie remained calm. "That's not possible."

"You said. You said e's dead. That a body was found."

"Yes." Matt agreed.

"It's definitely Liam. I'm sorry there's no doubt about that. He was in the water a while. It's not advisable for you to see him. He doesn't look like your boy. Not now."

Spencer stopped pacing the room, turning only his head towards him he narrowed his eyes.

"As Shell seen im?"

"No." Matt replied.

"Drowned. Nah not my lad."

"Spencer." Ronnie began. "Liam didn't drown."

"You just said e was dragged out the Thames."

"He was. Only we now know he didn't drown. His neck had been broken. He was already dead when he went into the water." Ronnie kept a close eye on the man as he spoke. The shock seemed to hit him all at once. He sat on the battered sofa as he absorbed Ronnie's words.

"Is neck!"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. He disliked the man next to him but he sympathised. "The pathologist confirmed it. He was murdered."

Spencer nodded. Matt and Ronnie exchanged glances as the bereaved father seemed to absorb the information.

"Before you went to prison the girl you were dating died in a similar way." Matt spoke quietly. Spencer exploded. On his feet in a second he lunged for Matt.

"What you saying? What the fuck are you saying boy?!" He stopped as Ronnie stepped between them. "i ad nothing to do with it. Your lot knew that."

"I know that." Ronnie said. "You and Michelle have divorced yeah? Is there anyone that would have a grudge against you? Liam? Your ex, Alice Morris?"

"I never laid a hand on Alice. I loved her."

"But you do have a history of violence? That police officer?"

"One off" Spencer stepped back. Neither Matt nor Ronnie believed him. He seemed to deflate in front of them. "Why touch my lad though! He was a cheeky brat but no harm really?"

"I dunno." Ronnie answered honestly. "But we will find out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe walked back into the police station feeling more annoyed than he could remember. The lad Liam had bought alcohol for was less than happy to talk to them - mainly due to Sam's attitude towards him.

"Like you never had a drink before you turned eighteen."

"Not the point." Sam snapped as they headed up the stairs.

"No the point is, because you acted like a sanctimonious plank none of Liam's friends will talk to us." Joe snapped. "You have to earn kid's trust. You don't do that by terrifying them."

Sam turned to talk to him but Joe shook his head as he walked past him to get into the office.

"Leave it." Natalie stared at the pair of them. "The kids aren't involved anyway. Sam. My office. A word please"

Sam felt his shoulders sag, already on a warning he knew that Natalie could easily demote him, or worse.

Xxxxxx

Kate folded her arms as she looked at the files laid out on James' desk. Alesha sat in the chair next to her; the ever growing baby bump making her feel uncomfortable when she stood for too long.

"Have they arrested anyone?" Jake asked as he walked into the office. Juggling four take out coffees he watched as his wife shook her head.

"No, but honestly. Who would want to kill a nineteen year old lad? Even a toe rag. He's not been alive long enough to get enemies that bad." Kate took the coffee. "I saw the news on telly. His murder was the second story after that American Election."

"Vultures." James shook his head. "Scaremongering and picking over the bones."

Alesha rolled her eyes. Over the years she had become used to James ranting about media intrusion into investigations. She felt the opposite - that media coverage could help. It was a point they agreed to disagree on.

"Anyway." Jake raised his eyebrow as Alesha took her drink from its cardboard holder. "Before you ask, it's decaf."

"Decaf is not proper coffee." She pulled a face.

"No, but until Lottie's playmate arrives in five months time it's the closest thing to it you are getting." Kate smiled. "I had to put up with it. Now you can."

"But."

"No butts. Your Martha's a doctor. She told me it's bad for you when you're pregnant so I'm listening to her." Kate smiled. Jake shrugged. Alesha narrowed her eyes, knowing that her cousin was right. She still wanted coffee though.

"The Andrews case?" James snapped their attention back to the file on his desk. "Jake, you take the lead."

The dark haired man frowned. He wasn't used to James conceding cases to him. He picked up the file; reading the first paragraph he knew why.

"Fine. I'll file my name with Kate's in Chambers." Alesha was about to protest when Jake handed her the file. "Second chapter."

"Oh." She rested her hand on her baby bump as the words sickened her. "That's. that's sick."

"Which is why we are taking it and not you." Kate explained. "He's going to prison for a very long time. If we don't get Judge Sparrow that is. What is it with that woman?"

"She's a ball breaker." James replied.

"She's an anti-feminist, spiteful old dinosaur! No I take that back. Dinosaurs had bigger brains than that infernal crone." Kate read the file as James and Alesha exchanged glances. A phone ringing caught their attention. Alesha answered it.

"Natalie? Ok. Yeah." She sat down. James took the phone from her hand.

"It's James. Natalie? Are you still there?" He paused before reaching for his car keys. "Ok, yeah. Not a problem. We're on our way." He ended the call as Alesha looked up. "We're meeting Natalie at the station."

"No."

"Alesha."

"Turn it over to Kate and Jake. I'm not going over there. Im not even sure I'm ethically supposed to!"

"What? Why? Ronnie and Matt have made an arrest. We go, listen to the interview and go from there."

"I know the damn routine!"

"Then?"

"The man they arrested. He should be in prison. Makes Merrick look like a Saint." She paused as three sets of eyes focused on her. James was beginning to worry more than he was angry.

"You know this Mark Thomas?"

"Yeah." Alesha paused. "Lived on my estate when we were kids. It was him that had a fling with my mother about thirty two years ago. About the same time as she did with my dad."

"Alesha."

"Exactly." Alesha stated. "He has a criminal record longer than your arm. Burglary, ABH, sexual assault, arson. Father of the year material." She got her jacket; heading out of the office as Kate hurried to follow her.

Xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

History?

Kate marched along the corridor after her friend. Alesha was usually so composed and together that her outburst in James' office had shocked her as much as it had worried James. The half empty lobby of the building allowed her to see where her friend was headed.

"Alesha Devlin." Kate paused as she reached her. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Go so fast in those heels? I can barely walk in anything other than trainers."

Alesha smiled.

"I just."

"That man is not your father. You have to know that?"

"Do I?"

"So? He could have supplied half your genetics but that doesn't mean that he is a father. A sperm donor. Now coffee? Decaf obvs."

Alesha sighed as the shorter woman linked arms with her. "The lads can wait." Kate decided before marching them off in the direction of the local Costa.

Xxxxxx

"Just walked in? Just like that?" Sam shook his head as Natalie explained what had happened. The detective inspector was horrified at how he thought someone was confessing to a murder when they hadn't even been on the suspect list.

"He did." Natalie sighed. "Says he knew Liam was a royal pain in the rear but he never meant to kill him." She tapped her pen on the desk in front of her. "I've asked Matt and Ron to talk to him. Alesha and James are going to watch in the viewing room."

Sam nodded his head slightly. He liked both crown prosecutors but wasn't convinced the man currently in the cells wasn't wasting everyone's time. The door to the office opened as Joe stuck his head in.

"Joseph."

"Er, James is here."

"Oh ok." Natalie smiled slightly. "Alesha?"

"Dunno." Joe shrugged before disappearing again. Natalie took a deep breath, knowing that although Alesha not being there was unusual there would be a very good reason why she hadn't turned up. Minutes later she was ushering James and Joe into the viewing room as Matt and Ronnie made themselves comfortable.

"Matt told me they went to talk to Liam's father." Joe stated. "I still think Spencer has more to do with this than we know."

"Yeah?" James asked.

Joe nodded as Natalie frowned. She didn't like sudden leaps of faith. If the boy's father was involved then they needed hard evidence. She sighed heavily as she stepped out into the main MIU office.

"James? You ok?"

Her friend nodded. It was clear something had happened to disturb him but he had decided to remain quiet on the issue. She let it drop just as the door swung open.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Alesha bounced into the room. "Parking is a nightmare and Kate, well you know."

"Talked sense? Now the could be a first." James smiled as Alesha rolled her eyes . Natalie paused, glancing at Sam she ushered them out of the office.

"Let's get this show on the road."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Joe ran his hand over his shirt cropped hair. Wearing a parka jacket and trainers he was more aware that he looked more like a crook than a copper but suits didn't always work well when trying to get kids to relax around him. Years in Vice and Child Protection had taught him casual was best. Anything too intimidating and there was a chance you'd lose your star witness. He glanced at the gang of teenagers loitering around the swings. Recognising one of the boys he tugged his hood closer to him.

"Hiya."

"Bugger off copper." The skinny red haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Clare, don't be like that. He's alright. Not like that stuck up git he was with." A young lad answered.

"Thanks Brad." He smiled slightly. "That git is my senior officer."

"Bad luck."

Joe shrugged his shoulders. The drizzle became heavier until it was almost a full shower. Clare folded her arms as Brad turned to him.

"Whassup?"

"The lad that died. He was murdered. Now before you kick off I ain't asking anyone to grass. I just thought you'd be the ones to know if Liam had enemies." Joe looked at them. "I can't Interview you on your own. I gotta av appropriate adults there; but I want you lot to know, if anything comes to mind. If anything bothers you or you think we should know ring me. Yeah?"

"Ok bruv."

Joe smiled, turned and headed across the park. He knew he had a long way to go before he won the heart and minds of the local teenagers but he had to try.

Xxxxxx

Ronnie sat forward in his chair glaring at the man opposite. The duty lawyer had sat down a moment earlier as Matt read the usual introduction to every interview. Ronnie appraised the man in front of him.

"You killed a teenage lad? A big lad at that?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"what?"

"Well? How did you kill im? "

"I."

"Cmon Mark. We know you are no angel but taking the blame for a murder you ad nuffin to do with? Why? That's just stupid." Ronnie stared him in the eye. "You're my age. Older. Why get involved? This isn't your thing."

"No comment."

Matt and Ronnie glanced at each other. It seemed Mark was determined to lie to save someone else but the question remained, who? Who was really in control?

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Care?

"You see?" Ronnie leant back in his chair. "I get that Liam was a pain in the rear. I do. He wasn't an angel."

Matt remained silent as he listed to his friend. He began to wonder what had happened in Liam's life to cause him to be such a nightmare. His mother seemed to adore her kids, his sister was a bright kid. He glanced at the table, knowing that could easily have been him.

"You get fed up him?" Matt asked. "Is that it?"

"Who woke him up?" Mark spat. Ronnie raised an eyebrow. Matt glared.

"Look, you came here to confess to murdering a young lad. You just turn up out the blue but you don't give us any real information. Can see why it's a bit suspect yeah?"

"I did it."

"Ok." Ronnie paused. "You killed him. I get that. Tell me how."

"Detail."

"Yes. In detail." Ronnie kept his voice low. He knew that the man was lying. He just had to get him to admit it."

Xxxxx

Natalie watched the small screen closely. She had known people who had confessed to a crime they hadn't committed before but this was different. There were no signs of obvious mental distress in the man on the screen. He looked calm. Determined.

"Why?" Natalie paused. "Why lie?"

"Why refuse a brief?" Alesha asked. "Confessing to a murder charge. Hardly a little thing. Why isn't he acting like he cares?"

"Perhaps he doesn't." James folded his arms. "Perhaps a life sentence for murder is more palatable than the alternative?"

Natalie turned to her friend.

"He's trying to protect someone?"

Alesha shook her head. "I don't think so. I think he's trying to protect himself."

James nodded in agreement as Natalie tapped her pen on the desk top.

"Who from and why?"

"No idea." Alesha answered. "But, Id have a chat with the boy's dad again. Spencer was a bit of a big wig when it came to violence and gangs. It could be a revenge attack?" She shrugged.

"Gang warfare? It's London. These are middle aged men."

"Just a thought. When I was a kid Mark Thomas was in prison more than he was on my estate. Good friends with my mother."

"Alesha? Could this put you at risk?" Natalie watched as Alesha bit her lip.

"I'm a Crown Prosecutor. Every case puts me at risk. It's the job." She glared defiantly at the screen. "This is no different."

Xxxxxx

Kate stepped back into the office she shared with Jake. He looked up once before returning to his papers.

"Coffee?"

"No thanks." His answer was sharp. Kate glanced at him.

"What?"

"DNA result."

"Ok? What case?"

"The one on the paternity of Charlotte Rose Thorne." He paused. "Arrived on my desk by mistake ten minutes after you ran after Alesha." Kate felt her blood run cold. She knew he hadn't wanted the rest. Genetics didn't matter to him. Charlotte was their daughter. Kate looked at him.

"I had to know. I know it doesn't matter to you but I had to know. She's ours and always will be. I swear I didn't do it to hurt you." She watched as Jake nodded before getting to his feet. Kate but her lip as he crossed towards her.

"I really thought it didn't matter to you, either. My name is on the birth certificate. She's our daughter." His voice was soft but he couldn't hide the pain in his words. Kate nodded.

"She is."

"I love you. I know I'm older and significantly more reserved than you but I'm yours. And I'm Lottie's dad. Whatever that says."

Kate nodded. She sighed realising the difference in him now he was right in front of her. She closed her eyes as he tilted her chin up to look at her.

"The letter was addressed to K Thorne. The K was obscured which is why I opened it."

Kate blinked.

"You read it?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Look." He handed her the letter. Kate's eyes skimmed the page.

"Oh."

"Paternity of Charlotte Rose Thorne. Probability of paternity - Jacob Andrew Thorne 99.9% Mr J A Thorne is the biological father." She chocked out the last words as Jake hugged her tightly. He kissed her hair as she broke down.

"This is a good time to say I told you so." She mumbled into his shirt. He kissed her hair again. The attacker, the scum that had hurt her wasn't the one that had got her pregnant. It meant that she had already been pregnant the night she was attacked. He felt his heart break a little as he realised why she had wanted to know so badly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'd have agreed to the test if I had realised how much it had hurt you, not knowing." Kate nodded against his shirt before reaching up to kiss him.

"I love you too." She whispered against his lip as the paper fell to the floor.

Xxxxx

Matt left the interview room as Joe and Sam approached him. Ronnie headed straight to the viewing room where Natalie and the others were.

"E didn't kill anyone." Sam stated firmly.

"Yeah?" Matt sighed. "Sam, I."

"Then who did?"

"Spencer jones. He had a hit out on a lad fitting Liam's description. Seems whoever he paid had got the wrong boy." Angie stared at the men. "He lost control."

Xxxx

A/N shameless plea for reviews! Let me know what you want think.


	8. Chapter 8

Fathers and sons

"Spencer Jones." Natalie took a deep breath. "His own son."

"Wouldn't be the first time a parent has been involved with the death of their child." Alesha answered. The older woman nodded as the rest of the team fell silent. James couldn't understand the mentality of any parent who could even consider harming their child. He thought of young Andy - the teenager was a handful but there was nothing the could alter the way he felt about his son. The job of the parent was to protect the child; whatever they did. Anyone who thought differently was a mystery to him.

"James?" Ronnie took his glasses off.

"It's circumstantial at the moment."

"He's right." Natalie paused. "We need more than history and gut instinct. Ronnie, take Joe and talk to Michelle again. See if there is anything there. Sam." She turned to the DI. "Get a warrant. I want Liam's computer and smart phone taken apart. Same for Spencer."

"Guv."

"Matt, you and Angie find out all you can on Spencer's whereabouts and who his enemies are. Is there a connection with Mark and Spencer? Talk to Liam's friends. The kid was nineteen years old. Lads talk about more than girls. Was e in a gang? Had he been threatened?" She turned sighing heavily. "And I'll try to get the powers that be off our case." She stepped away from her team before heading into her office.

Xxxxxx

Alesha stepped out into the early Spring sunshine as she thought about the man currently in the cells. She hadn't seen him since she had left the council estate she had grown up on. Part of her wondered whether he really had anything to do with Liam's murder. She startled slightly as James approached her.

"He's lying."

"James." She fell into step beside him. "We know that. The question is why? Why lie about killing a teenage boy? I don't understand it."

"It takes all sorts." James paused. "He has a criminal record as long as your arm. He's violent and abusive. On paper he looks the right suspect."

Alesha pulled her handbag over her head as she walked next to her friend. "Exactly. And why confess? There's no forensic evidence. There's nothing to tie him to the boy."

"But he still confessed to a murder." James sighed as they reached the building where the Crown Prosecution Services was housed. "Why?"

"He's not the kind of man to do it to protect anyone else. Well, not unless he's had a personality transplant."

James smirked. It was easy to forget sometimes that Alesha didn't have the privilege of a private education or the money so many of their colleagues- himself included had. He knew he could be a snob but sometimes his friend brought him back to earth with a bump. Alesha Devlin had worked for everything she had achieved from school upwards whereas many of the CPS had been handed it on a plate. He believed it gave her a better insight into the minds of some of the people they prosecuted. This was no exception.

"You think he knows Spencer?"

"Possible."

"Your think he's lying to protect him?"

"No." Alesha pushed the door to the office open as she spoke. "I think he's lying to protect himself from Spencer." They paused noticing George was sat at Alesha's desk.

"George."

"I wondered when you two would get back." The friendly Scotsman spoke calmly. "You have anything to take before a jury yet?"

"No." Alesha shrugged off her coat. George frowned slightly as James headed straight for the kettle.

"Natalie said Ronnie had made an arrest."

"Mark Thomas is currently helping with enquiries." James explained. "He's lying. Covering for someone."

"Oh aye? Who?"

"As soon as we know; you will." James answered. Alesha pulled out her mobile phone as it began ringing. She quietly slipped into James' office as both men began discussing the case.

Xxxxxxx

Natalie placed her phone back on her desk as Ronnie looked around the door.

"Guv?"

"Ello." She looked up as Ronnie stepped into the room. She looked tense, on the verge of either screaming at someone or crying. Neither was really in character for her and Ronnie couldn't help but worry.

"Just to let you know we av the warrent to get into the computer. Joe and Sam are going over to Spencer's now. Michelle gave up Liam's computer and smartphone voluntarily."

"Good."

"Nat?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Tired that's all."

"Lou's teething. Screams like her mum did when her teeth were on the way." Ronnie shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Poor little thing is suffering with those teeth." Natalie rubbed her hands over her face. "I'm going to stay at mine tonight. The boys are away so."

"Ok." Ronnie felt his heart sink. She was pulling away but he didn't know why. She seemed withdrawn. He remembered the time after her dad had gone to prison. He knew it took a lot to affect her.

"Right."

"Natalie? Have I done something?"

"eh?"

"Are we ok?" He sounded worried which almost broke the floodgates she had been holding shut.

"Yes. Why wouldn't we be?" She smiled slightly as he turned towards her, his eyes bore into her. She knew he could tell when she wasn't being truthful. He nodded, stepping back as he heard the younger officers enter the office. He sighed as he stepped back into the main MIU office. She watched him walk away hoping that he'd forgive her for lying to hi although she had no idea why he should.

Xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Regrets?

Natalie walked through her front door, initially glad to be home she suddenly missed the chaos of Ronnie's home with the girls running around and the dog. Now she sat in silence quietly wondering why she hadn't sold the place, she lived with Ronnie 99% of the time. He had proposed to her once. Sighing she wondered why she had pushed everyone away. Her phone bleeped as she silently prayed it was a break in the case. Anything to stop her thinking about her life. She pulled the phone out of her jacket pocket.

'HI LUV. DUNNO WHAT UP. IM HERE IF U NEED ME. I LOVE YOU."

She smiled as she read the text. Her and Ronnie had known each other for years. He'd been the intake above her at Hendon. Had been her boss before the alcohol took over. She was terrified if she confided in him it would send him back to the drink. Sighing she placed the phone on the coffee table before the tears fell.

Xxxxx

"Something is up." Matt made coffee as Angie nodded. She knew Matt knew Ronnie better than anyone else. The older detective held them together. He was a father figure to the team - but it was obvious he was worried about something.

"Him and the Guv?"

"Maybe." Matt sighed. "I dunno."

"What can we do?" Angie paused. "They're good together."

"I know." Matt paused. "Maybe this case can help. We have to find the link between Liam and the scumbag who killed him. I know there's something going on with Spencer but I dunno what." He handed her the mug as Angie shrugged her shoulders.

"The computer is being taken apart by forensics now." Angie sipped her coffee hoping that they'd find something that would bring closure for Michelle and her children.

Xxxxxx

Natalie closed her eyes as the doorbell rang. She had gone back to her home to think. Her boys were off doing their own thing. She knew Ronnie would be at work for another hour or so. It was a chance to work through her own feelings before she decided what to do.

"I'm too old for this." She mumbled as the doorbell rang again. She wanted to scream. She had raised two boys singlehanded- despite being married her ex had been indifferent towards the children, ran a highly specialised and successful police unit and cared for her now departed mum. She didn't need the stress of this too. It was too much. She sighed; knowing her boys would just barge in. Anyone else would have been able to take the hint to leave her be. She bit her lip to stop the tears as she ignored the caller. Her phone rang again.

"Ronnie." She paused.

"No." The female caller answered. "Alesha. No offence but my feet are killing me and Cam is being to get tetchy. Please open the door."

Natalie smiled, remembering how toddlers could be. She got to her feet as she listened to Alesha.

"Ok, ok." She opened the door; ushering them in. Cameron climbed on the sofa promptly falling asleep.

"Crèche." Alesha explained. "Now why are you hiding away? You were putting this place up for sale. What changed?"

"Me and Ronnie."

"What?"

"I can't be with him."

"What? You love him! And I know he's always been in love with you."

"I can't." Tears filled her eyes. "I can't do it to im and the kids."

"Natalie."

"I've got cancer." Natalie stared at her friend. "I've got ovarian cancer. And I don't want Ronnie and the kids to watch me die."

Alesha sat in silence. She felt as if she had been punched in the gut as she let the words sink in. She shook her head. "Natalie."

"I can't let him watch me die."

Alesha watched as Natalie looked away. Seconds later Alesha was hugging her tightly. "No, no he's not going to. You're not going to die. You can't."

Xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Truth?

"Ovarian cancer." Alesha stared at her friend. "Is that a definite?"

"Yeah." Natalie nodded.

"How long have you known?" Alesha still couldn't believe it. Natalie sighed heavily, she knew it was a shock. It had been a massive shock to her but it she knew it was her friend that would take it badly.

"A couple of weeks."

"What?" Alesha paused. "Weeks?"

"I wanted to get my own head around it first. And the kids have been having their own issues, Lou is teething, we have a high profile murder case. Looks like there's more suspects than bloody Cluedo." Natalie sat down on the sofa.

"Treatment?"

"Surgery. - remove the ovaries. Puts me straight into the blimmin menopause. But then I'm about the right age for that." Natalie shrugged. Alesha sat down as Cameron stirred. Alesha handed the tired toddler his teddy bear as he settled back to sleep.

"That boy will sleep anywhere." Natalie smiled.

"Like his father." Alesha paused. "So? Surgery."

"Yeah. Total removal of ovaries, womb and all that gubbins." She sighed. "Then chemo if its spread."

"Ok." Alesha wanted to cry but knew she had to keep calm for her friend. She knew how much it had taken her to tell her; the last thing she wanted was to upset her.

"But what about Ronnie?"

"I can't." Natalie paused. "I've tried to tell him. I just can't."

"Natalie Chandler, mum to two boys, the matriarch of MIU. Cut her in half and see copper written through er. Caught murderers, rapists, looked evil in the eye." Alesha paused. "Don't tell me you're scared of Ronnie?"

"Course I'm not scared of him. I love him."

"Then tell him."

Natalie closed her eyes. "I can't. I can't let him see me waste away, go through chemo- go bald, have all the crap that goes with it." Alesha sighed. She knew she wasn't going to convince her that none of that would make a difference in the way Ronnie felt about her.

"When's the op?" Alesha paused as she heard the front door click. Natalie was oblivious as she shrugged.

"Next Monday."

"So? You have to tell him something. You can't just vanish."

"Who's vanishing?" Both women fell silent as Ronnie appeared in the doorway.

Xxxxxxx

"You think it's got more to do with Spencer than Liam?" Joe asked. Angie nodded. The rest of the office was abandoned - with Sam off to collect his son and Matt already on his way home.

"The kid was just a teenager. He was killed for a reason. The way he died." She shook her head. "It's like something from the mafia."

"His alibi didn't add up." Joe paused. "He's got a history of violence."

"Spencer has a history of domestic violence."

"His girlfriend died in suspicious circumstances. " Joe agreed. "He's got more questions against his name than anyone else. We should talk to him."

"Yeah not now though. Justine is waiting for me." Joe nodded.

"Fair enough. I'll give you a lift." Joe closed the file on his lap. "Cmon."

Xxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Vanishing?

Alesha silently cursed. She had guessed Ronnie would try to contact Natalie. He worked on logic and instinct. There's no way he wouldn't have worked out Natalie was hiding something.

"I should get Cameron home. Matt's going to be wondering where we got to." She crouched by the toddler before lifting him into her arms. Ronnie made to help her as she shook her head.

"Is either ov you gonna answer me?"

"I'll leave that up to Natalie." She paused, suddenly noticing the dog curled up by Ronnie' feet. Dappy yawned before settling to sleep. She turned back to her friend. "I'll call you, yeah?"

"Ok luv."

Alesha and Cameron left quietly as the dog saw his opportunity to jump on the sofa. Ronnie stepped closer to Natalie.

"Nat?"

"I." Her voice faltered.

"Is this it?"

"What?"

"Well, I eard Alesha say that you can't just vanish. Are you leaving me?" His voice faltered on the words. "Are you?"

"Ron."

"Be honest wiv me. Because if nothing else we've always had that." He watched her face for a moment as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"I don't want to. But I don't see another way. I really don't."

"Right. Er, ok." Ronnie felt like his world was about to collapse. "Why?"

Tears filled her eyes as she looked anywhere but at him. "Guv? Natalie, if I've messed up big time I deserve to know what I've done because to be honest I'm lost ere."

"It's not you."

"Oh don't give me that." Ronnie paused as he heard her gasp. She closed her eyes. "Natalie?"

"Can't let you watch me die." She tried to turn away but he caught her shoulders, stopping her from doing so. His heart felt like it was going to smash in his chest.

"Nat?"

"I." Her eyes filled with tears once more as he watched her.

"What is it?"

"Cancer. Ovarian. Bit shit really."

Ronnie closed his eyes, remembering his mother's death from breast cancer when he was a teenager. He pulled her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on for dear life.

"Yeah." He kissed her hair. "Bit shit, but you don't get to do this alone. This won't beat you. Us. It won't." He whispered as he held her. "I ain't going nowhere. Get used to it."

Xxxxxx

Joe made his tea before heading into the living room. His tiny flat was silent, apart from his footsteps on the hardwood floor. He picked up the remote control before turning the television on. Sighing heavily he tried to put all thoughts of idiot DIs, teenage murder victims and work out of his mind. He sipped his tea as he watched Doc Brown rap about the correct tea making method on the screen in front of him. He smiled; something was gnawing at the back of his mind. He just didn't know what.

Xxxxxx

"Lesh?" Matt walked into the flat minutes after she had. Lucky ate his kitekat as Alesha shrugged her coat off. "Are you ok?" He watched as she shook her head. He had no idea what had upset her but knew from past experience pregnancy made her weepy.

"I. I just."

Matt nodded, hugging her to him as she buried her face in his neck. Breathing him in she seemed to calm. Matt kissed her cheek gently.

"It's ok."

"Sorry." She felt his hands still from the soothing circles he had been drawing on her back. He waited for her to continue; knowing she would. "Hormones."

"It's ok." He smiled slightly. She pulled back, gently cupping his chin in one hand she brushed the stubble that had grown since that morning with her thumb.

"I love you Matthew Devlin." She whispered, looking into his eyes. "You know that? Yeah?"

"Never hurts to be reminded." He kissed her lips, gently at first but passion began to build as her hands skimmed across his top. He broke for air as he rested his forehead against hers. "Love you too." He kissed her forehead as Alesha sighed happily. She took his hand in her own, tugging gently she led him to their bedroom.

Cxxxxxx

Angie stared unseeing at the screen, flag Justine was in bed she began to piece the evidence together in her mind. A dead teenage boy, terrified sister, father that was a violent waste of space, drugs? gangs? She shook her head, remembering the murder from years earlier that murder squad had never solved.

"Same killer. Alice and Liam. The same killer." She grabbed her phone, praying she wasn't too late.

Xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Same but different

Angie paced her living room as she waited for Joe to answer the phone. Seconds later a very tired Joe Hawkins answered the phone.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Angie paused. "Spencer was in prison for drug offences and violence, yeah?"

"Yeah." Joe ran a hand over his face as he listened to his friend. "We know that."

"His girlfriend was killed but so far no one has been charged with her murder."

"Ang, I'm knackered. What are you getting at?"

"I can't get over to the station now. Justine is in bed but I think the same person killed Liam and Alice. I think we don't have the culprit for Alice's death because he was already on remand."

"Hold on." Joe sat forward, his hands resting on his knees. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Spencer."

"Couldn't tie him to it."

"Forensics are better now. We need to look at Alice's case again." Angie warned to her theme. Joe yawned.

"Ok, you know we'll have to run it past the Guv. UCOS might kick up a stink."

"Let them. It's not as if we can't do with the help." Angie sighed. "Get some sleep, you sound knackered."

"I am. See you in the morning." Joe said his goodbyes before hanging up.

Xxxxxxx

Ronnie woke with a start. He was so used to waking up to a cacophony of noise from the girls he had forgotten what it was like to wake up in an empty house. He glanced to his left; watching as Natalie slept. She looked ok, the same as always. She didn't look unwell, she didn't look like a cancer patient. He rolled into his back wondering if she had wanted to push him away because of his history with alcoholism. Was she scared seeing her go through surgery and chemotherapy would send him back there? He hated himself for her worrying about him when she was the one that deserved the attention.

"Oh Nat." He turned onto his side as she slept. "I won't let you down. If that's what you're worried about." He whispered as she stirred slightly. "I promise."

"Ron." Her eyes opened slowly as Ronnie smiled. Natalie Chandler was not a morning person. Never had been. "Eh?"

"It's ok." He sighed as he pulled her gently into his arms. "We'll make it ok. You rest now." He kissed her hair as her eyes closed once again.

Xxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Arrested Development

"Sam and Joe arrested Spencer about ten minutes ago. He's in the cells now." Angie stated as she shrugged off her coat. Matt narrowed his eyes. "He killed Alice and Liam. Only back then forensics weren't as good as they are now."

"So?" Matt yawned as Ronnie and the Guv arrived.

"I reopened Alice's case. She was hit with a heavy metal object. Shot and thrown in the river." Angie warmed to her theme. "Same as Liam."

"Ang?" Natalie headed straight for the kettle.

"Guv. It was the same gun. Same Calibra and shot by someone who was right hand dominant."

"Half the population then." Ronnie sighed.

Angie nodded. "Yeah probably more." She sighed as the rest of the team looked at her. She turned to the white board. "But the force suggests that it was a man. Probably taller than the victim."

"Ok, so male. Adult." Ronnie nodded. His mind still on the night before. "Not much to go on, though."

"Give er a break." Joe snapped. "Some of us have been awake since a sparrow farted this morning."

Angie frowned. "Ron's right. Unless you consider the enemies Spencer has made over the years. I did a bit of digging. Both Liam and his dad had ties to local drug gangs. Liam had earned a bit of cash acting as a courier while Spencer was inside."

"So?" Natalie smiled slightly, she had a feeling she knew where the younger members of her team were going. "E finds out Liam is involved with drugs, that he is following im down the same path."

"Yeah. Only he warns him off." Sam interjects. "And like Alice, Liam tells his dad to do one."

Ronnie nodded.

"I think we better av another chat with Mr Jones." Natalie looked at the team. "Good work, Angela, Joseph. I'll get Jake and Kate over ere. Charge him with Liam's death then we look into Alice's murder again. Only this time, if it was him; he ain't getting away with it."

Cxxxx

Kate sat at her desk, her head buried in files that were splayed out over her desk. She felt sick at the thought a parent could harm their child. She sighed, knowing each case was different, that there were more than just one explanation she couldn't rationalise it they way she had once. Not now she had Charlotte.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" She kept her face firmly buried in the mountain of paperwork. "Um?"

"There's a pink elephant wearing a denim tutu dancing the Macarena in George's office." Jake teased.

"Right."

"Yeah. Apparently it's going to be selling tickets."

"Fine." She ignored him.

"KATHRYN!"

"What!" She snapped her eyes up.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah. Course I did." She smiled as Jake raised his eyebrows. She sat back in her chair; head slightly tilted.

"Pink elephant, tutu, Macarena."

"Ok." Jake relented. "We are wanted down the station. Spencer has just been arrested." Kate was on her feet as he spoke.

"Cmon then." She passed him as Jake shook his head before following her.


	14. Chapter 14

Peace

"He's confessed." Natalie explained as she walked through the police station with Jake and Kate. The younger woman nodded.

"He's not the first to do that, is he? We knew the first bloke was lying. What's to say he isn't too?" She asked as Jake shrugged his shoulders. Natalie folded her arms. She was exhausted; her stomach ached.

"The forensic science team can tie him to the evidence."

"The Bail Hearing is set for 9 am tomorrow." Jake paused. "Natalie? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Natalie smiled. "Are you gong to oppose bail?"

"Yes." Jake walked into the office behind her. He had a feeling his friend was lying to him but decided to let it go. "He's got Jonathan Leeson as his defence. Can't see him letting it go without an argument. Tenacious little oik."

Kate raised an eyebrow as her husband spoke. She sometimes wondered how they had fallen for each other; then she remembered how he was outside of work. When they were just Kate and Jake, not CPS. She looked up as she considered the news. She knew Jonathan Leeson well; having worked with him years earlier and had to admit she agreed with Jake. Natalie nodded.

"Matt and Ronnie are going to run this one from our point of view. I might not be around for a while." Natalie explained as Kate raised an eyebrow. "Nothing to worry over; just taking some leave."

"Oh?" Kate smiled. "Doing anything nice?"

"Not really." Natalie answered; "Unless you a radical hysterectomy and possible chemo. I've been diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer. I'm having the op on Tuesday."

Jake's jaw dropped open.

"Oh don't look at me like that. It's been caught early enough that I stand a chance."

"Ronnie knows?" Kate took a breath.

"Course." She nodded. "As will the rest of the team later. I just need to work out how to tell them. You pair were a practice run."

"Oh ok." Kate nodded.

"Best thing you two can do is get this murder behind bars. Give me one less thing to worry about. Yeah?"

Kate nodded before pulling the older woman into a hug.

Xxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Monday -Tuesday

Natalie hugged the young girl as Sarah looked on. Lucy Brooks had not taken the news well. She was as terrified as her father but was doing a worse job of hiding it. Natalie kissed the twelve year old's hair.

"Now, you listen to me." She held her at arms length. "I am going to be fine."

Lucy nodded. "I googled it. Ovarian Cancer and Radical Hyster, his-tee-ectomy."

"Ok, so you know I don't need what they are taking away. I'm too old for any more babies and me and your dad are happy with the four of you we have between us. I'll never replace your mum. And I'll never try to; but I do love you, you, Sarah and Louisa."

"I know." Lucy hugged her tightly as Ronnie entered the room, standing in the doorway he watched as the young girl composed herself. He knew the news had hit the kids hard. Sarah had been in shock while Natalie's own boys; Daniel and Michael had been quiet, upset that she hadn't told them earlier. Ronnie had held her hand the entire time she had told them. It was possibly the most difficult conversation she had ever had. Then there had been the phone call to her boss. The Chief Superintendent had been understandably sympathetic but she still hated it. Seeing Angie and the boys stare at her in disbelief as she had told them the news.

"I'll be ok." Natalie hugged her stepdaughter. "Trust the doctors and nurses. I do."

"Yeah." Lucy hugged her before turning to see Ronnie staring at his feet. "Dad?"

"Go on." He spoke calmly. "Bed. I need you to look after everyone tomorrow when me and Nat are at the hospital. Ok?"

"Ok." She hugged him. "Nat?"

"Yes luv?"

"Love you too." She slipped out of the living room as Ronnie sighed.

"Trust her to look it up on Google." Ronnie shrugged. "Kids."

"She's bright and inquisitive." Ronnie nodded. "Of course she was going to go online." He stepped towards her.

"She's like her mother. She's got to have the facts in minute detail." Ronnie smiled slightly as Natalie sat on the bed.

"This time tomorrow the nightmare will be over. The op will be done and we can concentrate on getting back to normal." She sighed heavily. "I can get back to being me."

Ronnie sat next to her as she ran her hand through her short black hair. "Never know, I might end up not having to shave all this off." Ronnie took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Nat."

She looked him directly in the eye as she took a deep breath. "I'm going to say this once and only once Ronnie Brooks."

"Nat."

"If I die tomorrow, or the cancer does me in look after the kids and Matty. You're the closest thing that boy has ever had to having a dad. A proper one anyway. And." She paused as tears filled his eyes. "None of that. And if you start on the booze again and I swear to God Almighty I'll haunt you."

Ronnie nodded, swallowing hard. "Ok."

"Ronnie?"

"Sorry." He wiped a hand over his face. "It's late and. Er. Well."

"What?"

"To be honest with you. I'm bloody terrified."

Natalie kissed him as he pulled her into Joe arms. Breaking for air she gently cupped his face in one hand. "Don't say you given me the chance to walk away because that ain't never been an option luv."

Natalie nodded before kissing him gently on the lips. He tightened his hold on her, kissing her back with every emotion he had. She slipped her hand under his shirt; resting her hand over his heart.

"I'm scared too, Ron." Her voice broke as he gently gently laid back with her in his arms.

"I know, Luv. I know."

Xxxxxx

Matt crossed himself as he looked up at the crucifix in front of him. The Catholic Church had been something he had avoided since he and Pete had joined the police force. He glanced over towards the Confessional wondering if he would actually bore the Priest to death if he stepped inside. He was 36, he had almost twenty years of confessing to catch up on. He made a secret promise to himself that Cameron and the new baby would never be made to feel guilty for being themselves. He would never send them to a catholic school.

"Matthew?" He turned to see a man around his age wearing a dog collar. "Matthew Devlin? Kathryn's big brother?"

"Yeah." He frowned. "Declan Saunders."

"Aye." The other man smiled. "Father Declan now. I thought you were a lapsed catholic."

"You know what they say, you can take yourself out of the church but." He shrugged suddenly self conscious. "I just needed to do something." He nodded towards the candles on the alter.

"Ah." Declan nodded. "You need a chat, you know where I am. I'll leave you and the Boss in peace." The priest disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Matt sighed. Seeing an old school friend of his little sister had not been in his plans. He lit a candle, deep in thought. He said a silent prayer for his friend- praying that Natalie would be ok and that he could look after Ronnie if she wasn't.

Xxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Ok?

Kate glared at the Defence Council knowing that they would ask for bail. She had no idea whether Justice Lloyd would grant it but she knew that they had to oppose the request. The man had a long history of violence- he'd confessed to the murder of his own son and was now also charged with the murder of his girlfriend Alice a few years earlier. She turned to see Jake staring directly ahead. He was in total control; his focus solely on getting the job done. She smiled slightly, it was one of the things she loved about him. The ability to put his own concerns aside and focus on the job in hand. People thought him cold but she knew different.

"Your Honour." The Defending council commenced as the middle aged woman stared at her. "There is no reason to withhold bail. My client has nowhere else to run to and is not going to jump bail."

"The Crown objects." Jake stated firmly. "The Defendant has confessed to the murder of his own son. There is an outstanding murder charge and we know that he is a violent man."

The Judge nodded.

"I agree. Bail denied." The Judge looked over to where the tattooed, scrawny man in a suit that was clearly too large for him stood. "Take him down."

Kate let out a sigh of relief. The worst bit was over. Now they had to get justice for Alice and Liam. She was determined not to let them down.

Xxxxxx

Ronnie fed coins into the battered coffee machine outside the ward. He knew Natalie was in good hands and he knew they had made the right choice to keep the kids away until after the surgery. She hadn't wanted her boys or Ronnie's girls to see her scared. She had barely wanted him there. He pressed the button on the machine as he waited for the too hot liquid to hit the plastic cup. He could barely retrieve the cup when the machine bleeped, his hands shook so much.

"Ron."

He turned to see Matt watching him. Smiling slightly he had guessed if any of the family were going to ignore Natalie's ban on visitors then Matt Devlin would be the one to do it.

"Son."

"Kate called. Bail denied. Trial date to be set on Monday. Spencer's defence weren't happy."

"No? Shame." Ronnie ran a hand over his face. "You came down ere to tell me that? Ever 'eard of this little device? Called a mobile phone."

"Funny." Matt fell into step beside him. "I came to see if you're ok."

"Me?" Ronnie sighed. "It ain't me that's got cancer and it ain't me in surgery now."

"True." Matt stared him in the eye. A nurse passed them as Ronnie looked away. "But it's you that is blaming himself as usual and it's you that loves her. I just know what a mess I was when Alesha was hurt."

"Yeah." Ronnie sat down in a plastic chair near the end of the corridor. "I'm ok."

"You are a terrible liar." Matt smiled, sitting next to him. Ronnie shook his head.

"Then you'll know I am telling the truth. I am terrified. More than I ever av been. Remember when we were going after that nutter my Chloe was with? When Nat got stabbed?"

"Yeah." Matt remembered it well.

"I thought she was gonna die in me arms. Only I hadn't told er ad I? Ow I felt about her all those years. You weren't supposed to bloody ere it either."

"She's tough."

"Yeah then she goes missing. I av a bloody eart attack. We nearly lose you more than once, me girls mum gets killed and everything that append with Wes. It makes you think someone up there." He pointed at the ceiling. "Is trying to split us up."

"Ron. You're an atheist."

"Humanist." Ronnie corrected. "You've been to church; before you came ere."

"Yeah. Lit a candle." He shrugged. "Don't look like that. Once a Catholic."

"If it helps, son, you do it." Ronnie glared at the hospital coffee that tasted as bad as it looked.

"How long will the Guv be in theatre?" Matt asked as Ronnie looked up. The older man shrugged.

"About two or three hours, including time in Recovery. Off work for at least six weeks. Longer if me and the Docs get our way. Dunno if she needs chemo or radiotherapy until the scan after the op. We know it's spread to her womb, that's why she's having the whole op not just ovaries out but." He paused. "But if it's spread to her bones or her liver." His eyes clouded with tears as Matt rested a hand on his arm.

"Cmon. This is Natalie we are talking about. She'll do what has to be done, yeah? Now cmon. There has to be a hospital cafe or something around here. You need a decent drink if you're going to wait for her. And just to prove to you I'm not skiving I'll tell you all about court this morning and Angie finding the link between Alice's murder and Spencer." Matt stood up. Ronnie shook his head.

"When did you get to be the wise one?"

"Dunno." Matt smiled. "Must have been a couple of good influences around me." He ushered Ronnie in the direction of the canteen; knowing that whatever happened he'd keep his promise to look after Ronnie and the others.

Xxxx.


	17. Chapter 17

Waiting

Matt sat opposite Ronnie at the small Formica table in the hospital canteen. It worried him to see Ronnie so closed off. Placing the cup of tea in front of his friend he waited. Ronnie stared at the dark liquid.

"You know e pleaded guilty to murdering Liam? Not Alice though." Matt paused as Ronnie nodded. "Same MO."

"Yeah." Ronnie looked up at the younger man. "Which means."

"Either he's guilty of both murders." Matt frowned. "Or."

"E knows who killed Alice- and thought about framing them for Liam's death." Ronnie added. Matt sipped his coffee.

"Or we have two killers." Matt paused. "Bloody Hell. Wish Wes was still ere. You pair would have worked this out in an hour!"

Ronnie smiled slightly at the mention of his old friend. Wes had been like a brother to him. He missed him tremendously and still blamed himself for the other man's murder. He looked Matt in the eyes.

"Now, you listen to me Son. Wes was a diamond. You know that and me and im went back along way. Hendon actually. But you are just a good a copper as e was; if not better. So, you think Wes would have been faster? Got results? Maybe. But it ain't about time. It's about getting the right bloke. And for me, I don't care if the killer isn't caught for a day or twenty years. As long as we get the right person." Ronnie spoke calmly. Matt nodded. He knew he was right but he also knew that during his little speech he hadn't looked at his watch once. Ronnie sighed heavily.

"I know. Just nice to be reminded now and again."

"Good boy." Ronnie sighed as he looked around the canteen feeling every one of his fifty seven years.

Xxxxxxxx

"Any news?" Joe jogged into the office in time to see Kate and Angie talking quietly. "On the Guv?"

"Not yet." Kate replied. "Alesha will let us know as soon as she heard anything. Matt and Ronnie are at the hospital."

"Right." Joe nodded. His grey hoodie and jeans making him look like the least likely copper in the place. "The case?"

"Remanded in custody until the trial date. Judge said she's gonna announce that on Monday." Kate replied as Angie handed Joe a hot mug of coffee.

"Right. Ok. Thanks." Joe smiled at his friend. "No date until Monday. Good."

"Why?" Angie glanced as Sam walked in the office. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"DI Casey, you might want to hear this." Kate ushered him over. Sam frowned as he crossed the room to them. Joe sighed.

"Ok." Joe held up his hands. "Think I'm mad if you want."

"Ok, I do." Angie watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Spencer killed Liam. He did not kill Alice. I think Liam did. Spencer found out and went nuts. That's why there isn't forensic to tie him to Alice's death."

"Flawed theory." Kate smiled. "There would have been similarities between his DNA and Liam's. They would have worked it out."

Joe nodded as Kate spoke. "What if there isn't shared DNA? What if Liam wasn't Spencer's biological son?"

The room fell silent for a moment as Kate ran a hand through her hair. Nodding she turned to Sam.

"Now that's a possibility."

"We can't get a Warrant for DNA testing. This is the Met. Not Jeremy Kyle!" Sam shook his head.

"No." Angie sat at her desk but I can do some searching. Liam was arrested aged 14 and 15. His birth certificate would have been wanted by the court as he was under age." Angie began tapping the computer keyboard as Sam looked over her shoulder. Biting her lip she pulled up Liam's juvenile record. "Mother's name- as expected, place of birth, All there but no name for his dad."

"Oh." Sam frowned.

"I'd say we have a new line of enquiry." Kate said. "Or rather you do. I'm off. Charlotte has a health visitor appointment. Keep me informed, yeah?" She waved as she headed out of the office. Part of her hoped Joe was wrong; Liam had only been a teenager when Alice had been killed but she had to admit it was a valid line of interest if they could the truth in time.

Xxxxxxxx

The nurse smiled as Natalie opened her eyes. The lights in the Recovery Room so harsh that she wanted to close them straight away. She felt groggy, a dull ache in her lower abdomen made her want to curl up.

"Hello." The recovery nurse smiled. "It's all finished. We'll get you to the ward in a little while."

Natalie sighed. Her throat was sore but she didn't want to seem rude so she tried to smile.

"Do you have any pain?"

"Not really." Natalie whispered.

"Not really means yes in my book." The nurse busied herself getting suitable pain killers. "I'll give you an injection. It's morphine." Natalie felt her eyes close as she felt the medicine take effect. She hoped the doctors had got the cancer out of her body but in that moment she was too tired to care.

Xxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Together?

"So." Angie stared at her computer screen. "Two killers and two victims. Only one of the killers is also a victim."

Joe shrugged. "Yeah. Sounds like something from an Alfred Hitchcock movie." Sam raised his eye brows as Joe spoke.

"You've seen an Alfred Hitchcock film?"

"Yeah." Joe frowned. "The Birds is a classic."

"Boys!" Angie brought them back to the present. Joe and Sam fell silent as they turned back to her. "Problem, we can't prosecute Liam. Not posthumously. We can prosecute Spencer but we have to prove motive."

"Which means proving that Liam killed Alice." Joe slumped in his chair. "James is gonna go mad."

Sam nodded. He knew the lead CPS man wouldn't be happy to have what had seemed like a relatively straightforward case turn into something so Machiavellian as a father killing his son over a woman.

"I think we need to talk to Spencer again." Sam stood up as Joe shrugged. Angie smiled slightly. She loved both men but couldn't help but think of them as the little brothers she never had.

Xxxxx

Matt walked towards the hospital reception area, knowing he was more likely to get a signal to call Alesha there. He had hated the look on Ronnie's face as the doctor had explained that Natalie was in the Recovery area. He had never seen his friend so worried.

"Lesh." He smiled as he heard her voice on the other end of the line.

"Turn around." She spoke calmly as he did as she asked. He smiled as he saw her watching him. "I just arrived."

"Hi." Both put their phones away. He hugged her as tightly as her expanding baby bump would allow.

"I'm so glad to see you." He kissed her temple as she smiled.

"I thought you could do with some company. Any news?" She pulled back, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the hospital as he ran a hand over his face.

"Lesh."

"Where's Ron?"

"With Natalie. She's out of theatre. It's. There's." He shook his head.

"Matt?" Alesha took his hand, guiding him to the metal chairs that surrounded the edge of the foyer. "Go on."

"They said there had been complications. Remember when she was stabbed a few years ago? When she was with me and Ronnie?"

"Of course."

"Well. There was scar tissue. Lots of it." Matt paused. "Made this more difficult. Apparently she bled loads too. They had to give her a blood transfusion." He paused. Alesha held his hands in her smaller ones. She knew he was always the strong one. The one who looked after them all. Seeing him look so lost worried her.

"There was bound to be some. She was pretty unwell at the time."

Matt nodded.

"But she's tough. She's got Ronnie, the kids, us." Alesha smiled as he looked at her. "You know that."

"Yeah." He sighed heavily. "Dunno what I'd do without you."

Alesha touched his face gently. "You're never going to have to find out." He kissed her gently on the lips before pulling back. Alesha took his hand, resting it on her tummy.

"Wow." Matt smiled, his eyes filled with tears. "That's!"

"Our girl." Alesha smiled. "I think we're having a girl."

"With a kick like that they could play for Arsenal."

"Spurs!"

"No daughter of mine is playing for Spurs!" Alesha laughed as Matt spoke. She felt the baby kick once more as if agreeing with him.

Xxxxxx

"Hey." Ronnie sat in the chair next to Natalie's bed as she opened her eyes. The ward was mostly quiet, with a few patients resting as two student nurses made up the only free bed.

"Ron?"

"It's all sorted. I'm ere."

"K." Natalie was still groggy. She blinked as he took her hand. "S alright?"

"Think so." He kissed her hand. Natalie sighed. "Do you need painkillers?"

Natalie shook her head slightly. "No. They gave me morphine. Bloody marvellous stuff." Ronnie smiled slightly.

"I love you."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I must be dying for you to say that." Natalie smirked. Ronnie closed his eyes for a moment. "Or you've done something."

"I called Gill. She's on her way."

"Oh ok." Natalie paused. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you too." She watched as he smiled at her.

"Then marry me."

"No."

"Are you ever gonna say yes?"

"One day." Natalie yawned. "When I'm not upset or high. Right now I love the morphine as much as I love you." She smiled. Ronnie rolled his eyes.

"Ok Nat." He sat back in the chair hoping that he would find the right moment when she would say yes.

Xxxxxx

A/N about 3 chapters to go. Please review


	19. Chapter 19

**Old friends**

 **Gill Murray marched into the hospital just as Matt and Alesha were preparing to leave. The older woman was a force of nature and Matt completely understood why Janet and Rachel referred to their boss as Godzilla. He glanced at Alesha before standing up.**

 **"Alright son? Ronnie called me. Mind you it should have been Natalie. Stubborn mare as she is. Who thinks they can lock emselves away and have major surgery." She shook her head. Matt shrugged.**

 **"She didn't want to worry anyone." Alesha defended her friend. The older woman nodded.**

 **"Yeah, well. That worked. Not!" She appraised the couple. "I hear congratulations are in order. Rachel told me; saw you at the course last month."**

 **"Oh yeah." Matt nodded. "Thanks."**

 **"Now what ward is she on?"**

 **"ITU. Next to ward 5 upstairs." Alesha held hands with her husband. "It's family only so you might have to be a bit creative."**

 **"Lie through my sodding teeth? I can do that." Gill winked. "Off you go. Leave the ageing Love birds to me."**

 **Matt nodded before saying his goodbyes. Alesha smiled; wondering just what had made Natalie and Gill as close as any sisters she had ever known.**

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **Sam parked the car outside the block of flats where the man they wanted to talk to lived. Spencer wasn't the easiest man to talk to and Sam knew there was a good chance he had learned that they were going to pay him a visit. He was well aware that the suspect was always one step ahead of them.**

 **"Are you sure?" Joe asked as Sam took the keys out of the ignition. Sam nodded.**

 **"I think your theory is right."**

 **"Man kills his son who killed his girlfriend." Joe glared. "Makes me glad I'm single."**

 **"Thought there was something with you and Angie." Sam smirked. Joe's eyes widened.**

 **"Nothing more than friends. Honestly. I love her to bits but she's only my friend. She's too good to get involved with the likes of us."**

 **Sam shook his head. "Coppers? Have you not noticed what she does for a living?" Joe nodded.**

 **"Yeah, which is why I reckon she deserves a bloke with a nice, normal, safe job. She's got Justine to think about too. An anyway; she's like a sister to me. Don't be so disgusting." Joe pulled a face as he opened the car door. "It'll be good to have this case sorted."**

 **"That we can agree on." Sam laughed as he followed him towards the entrance to the flats. Joe shoved his hands in his pockets hoping that the DI would stop fishing for information about his love life.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Ronnie got to his feet, aware that visiting time was over. As much as he wanted to stay he knew Natalie's boys needed to see her too. He smiled slightly as he looked back to see her already sleeping. It was then he heard Gill march into the ward.**

 **"Ow is she?"**

 **"Sleeping." Ronnie nodded to the nurse who was beginning to look a little irate. "Cmon, let er rest and you can buy me a coffee."**

 **"Ron!"**

 **"Promised I'd go ome, have a shower and bring the boys back later." He explained as Gill fell into step beside him.**

 **"Right."**

 **"Aren't you supposed to be in Manchester?"**

 **"Janet is covering for me. My leave is long overdue. And Nat is my best friend. Don't you worry about MIT." She waved her fingers in the air as she walked beside him. "Why didn't you or Natalie tell me?" She sounded hurt at the implication her friends had kept Natalie's cancer a secret from her. Ronnie sighed.**

 **"She didn't want anyone to know. Not even me. Not to start with." He paused. "She was going to leave me. Didn't want me seeing her like this. Wasn't going to tell the kids either. Reckoned she could do this on her own." He looked away.**

 **"Well." Gill paused. "In that case she's a dozy cow. Why aven't you proposed to her yet? She probably thought you'd run a mile. No sodding commitment."**

 **"She said no. Twice." Ronnie stopped in his tracks, hurt by the suggestion that he wouldn't want to be with Natalie because she had been ill. Gill turned; staring at him open mouthed. "Twice I've asked and twice she said no. Says we are ok as we are. And she's right an all. Neither of us are teenagers. We've both got kids, divorces and everything. Bloody ell, I'm a grandfather! She probably doesn't want an old fart like me hanging around." He walked away as Gill cursed herself for not seeing Ronnie as he really was - terrified of losing his partner. Swearing she followed him.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **"Spencer Jones." Sam flashed his identification card as the scrawny, heavily tattooed man looked him up and down. "You are under arrest for the murder of Liam Jones." He stated calmly as Joe placed the furious man in handcuffs before leading him towards the police car. Spencer swore but let Joe lead him away. Sam sighed, hoping this was finally the beginning of the end.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Talk?**

 **Gill glared at the road as Ronnie drove them back to his house. He knew there was a fair chance he wasn't going to get a word on edgeways once the Manchurian copper started.**

 **"I'm sorry. You should have been told. For my sake as well as Nat." Ronnie drove through the midday traffic as Gill raised an eyebrow. "How's things with you? That lot of yours behaving themselves?"**

 **"Course they're not. Don't be daft. They've not got Godzilla breathing down their necks. It's ok, I know my nickname. Rachel is too big for her boots as usual. Andy is seriously getting on my wick. Janet is like you."**

 **"Eh?" Ronnie thought of the blonde detective he had met a few times over the years.**

 **"Trying to look after everyone and not taking care of herself. Mate, you look knackered." Gill appraised him out of the corner of her eye. "I know you've a massive case on at the minute as well as all this."**

 **"Honestly? I know the lads will solve the case. Sam Casey is settling in to being a good DI. Matt and the others are great coppers and Angie is there to keep them focused. They don't need me."**

 **Gillian nodded. "Planing on retirement?"**

 **"I'm 57." He shrugged. "Gonna appen one day. Either that or I drop dead on the job."**

 **"That's nearly happened." Gill looked away. "Natalie does love you. That's not what is stopping her saying yes. Her ex wasn't the best bloke in the world."**

 **Ronnie parked the car outside his house; aware that everyone should be at school, work or uni. He undid his seatbelt in silence.**

 **"Ron."**

 **"Cuppa? Lads will be back soon. I swear they practically live ere these days. Like I've got six kids, not three." He smiled slightly. Gill knew he loved the chaos of a full house. Having his girls live with him meant the world.**

 **"Coffee. God yes!" She got out the car. "They love you too. You know that? Natalie's boys. You'll not replace their dad." She held a hand up. "For starters you're a half decent bloke. But they wouldn't hang around here or refer to your Lucy as their kid sister if they didn't." Ronnie smiled; knowing she was referring to Daniel being overprotective of the twelve year old. He nodded; ushering Gill into the house as the rain began to pour.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Kate looked at the case file as Jake walked into the office.**

 **"I'm going over to MIU later." He placed a coffee on the desk in front of her. Kate nodded without looking up. "Sam says their suspect is innocent of the first murder. He's confessed to killing his son."**

 **"It's beyond belief. How a parent could hurt a child. I'll never understand it." She looked up as Jake sat down. She closed her eyes for a second as he looked away; she knew his childhood had been far from ideal. How his parents had behaved had been cruel. She knew hers weren't much better but they had survived - and escaped. She felt guilty that Liam hadn't.**

 **"Just because a person reproduces doesn't mean they are a parent." Jake sighed. Kate nodded.**

 **"I know."**

 **"Sorry." He gave her a half smile as she held his gaze. "Drink your coffee."**

 **"Henry called in. Asked for you. Something about the Reynolds case."**

 **Jake groaned, "Oh joy. "**

 **Kate touched his hand. "Go and get it over with. It's probably nothing much. And then we can go over to see Sam and the others." He squeezed her hand before agreeing. Keeping Henry sweet was in everyone's best interests.**

 **Xxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Trial and Retribution?

Ronnie tugged on his tie as he waited for the Court Officer to call him. The rest of the team had given evidence, so he was the last one to do so. Natalie had been home from hospital for three days and he knew she was already fed up of him fussing around her. He smiled slightly, glad that she wasn't required to give evidence. The time he was in court would be the only time she had been alone since she had arrived home from hospital.

"DS Brooks?" He looked up to see a young woman around the same as his oldest daughter watching him.

"Yeah?"

"You can make your way into the court now. The last witness has just left the stand."

"DI Casey."

"Sam. Yeah." The red haired woman blushed. Ronnie tried not to roll his eyes. The younger detective was as much a flirt as Matt was. He was wondering if all women seemed to fall under their charms and was relieved his girls saw Matt as a brother and Sam as an annoyance at best.

"Right. Ok." Ronnie got to his feet as he realised he was the last witness. He'd soon be able to get home where he belonged. The young woman stepped away from the mahogany door to allow him to pass. "Lets get this over with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie stared at the television in the corner of the living room relieved that Ronnie had gone back to work, the kids were in school and university. Chloe had called in with little Ben a little earlier and Gill had phoned with more woes from Manchester's MIT. She smiled slightly as she thought of her friend. The case she was working on seemed to be keeping all of the detectives under the cosh. She knew her best friend was a slave driver and no doubt earning her nickname of Godzilla. Frowning she looked at the leaflets she had brought home from the hospital. She knew Lucy and Sarah had read them all, she doubted Ronnie had ignored them as she had.

"Come on then." She picked up the first one, knowing that if chemotherapy was on the cards she would need to be prepared. Gill's words ran through her mind. She knew her friend was right - she hadn't been fair to Ronnie. He had stood by her, refused to be pushed away and proposed to her. She loved him, she knew that. What she didn't know was what had been stopping her from saying yes. She threw the small leaflet on the coffee table before picking up her mobile phone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie tugged his tie as he left the austere building. He knew the rest of the team would be at the pub - part of him was surprised to see Matt waiting for him.

"Aint you got an 'ome to go to?"

"Yeah, and so have you." Matt smiled. "We wont get the verdict until tomorrow."

"Hopefully first thing. That scumbag killed his son."

"Who killed his girlfriend." Matt answered as they walked towards the pub. Ronnie sighed.

"You think it excuses him?"

"No of course not." Matt turned to him. "But the Jury might. It could be seen as a crime of passion."

"I blimmin hope not." Ronnie paused as his mobile phone began to ring. "Nat."

Matt understood, stepping away as Ronnie stayed outside the pub. Ronnie answered the call as he turned away from his younger friend. "Hiya Nat." He paused as he heard her take a deep breath on the other end of the line.

"You ok? Nat?"

"That question you asked me. When I was in hospital?" She paused as Ronnie closed his eyes, he had no idea what question he had asked her.

"Sorry Luv, not sure what you are on about."

Natalie sighed heavily. "When I was on the Morphine."

"Oh. Oh yeah, right."

"Well, I want to change my mind."

"Oh."

"Yes." She smiled as she heard him breathing on the other end of the line. "The answer is yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n I think this is the end now. Please review


End file.
